Losing Light: Darkness and Deception
by kate problem
Summary: Moon! High Priestess! Strength! Devil! The four girls are back. So are the Superiors. Corruption and deception are on the menu tonight. But for who? DON'T READ UNTIL LOSING LIGHT. THIS WILL BE REWRITTEN.
1. Returning Home

**Losing Light: Darkness and Deception**

**Returning Home**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: This is chapter one of the third installment of the Losing Light collection. :)  
Davis: She's ecstatic.

RG: Thank you bunches for all of your reviews. I love you all to bits.

Kazu: She's such a female.

RG: -glares- Duh. Anyway I hope you like chapter one. READ AND REVIEW

Davis: Digimon does not belong to RG in any way shape or form.

Kazu: Title may change. -whispering- She's having a title block.

RG: Ahem..

Kazu: Sorry RG.

RG: -sniffles- I'll be okay.

Earth...

"We're back." Rika breathed slowly into the crisp night air. She closed her eyes, inhaling the summer perfumes deeply. Suddenly, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder and jumped slightly. She looked up only to be greeted by blue eyes and a grin. "What?"

"Just thinking about what a badass you are." He replied with a laugh, earning an eyeroll from the redhead.

"You're pretty badass yourself."

"I know." The boy laughed at the girl's playful glare.

"Rika!" A feminine voice cried urgently into the darkness. The two teenagers turned to see Rumiko Nonaka running towards them. Once she reached the two she pulled her daughter into a tight lungcrushing embrace. (A/N: You know the ones. You can't breathe and you think you're going to die. That's what I'm talking about. Ehe... Moving on. ) "I was so worried about you! You didn't tell us before you left. Not even a note." Rika made a futile attempt to escape but Rumiko only tightened her hold, her voice turning stern. "What were you thinking?" She demanded. Rika glared at her mother and made another attempt to escape.

"If you'd let go of me then maybe I could answer." The readhead girl snapped, feeling her mother's grip loosen. "Thank you." She glared at her mother before softening at her tearstained cheeks. '_She does care_.' "The entire world was in danger mom. I had to do _something_."

"You could have been killed." Rumiko glanced over to the other teenagers. "You all could have been killed." Sudden guilt washed over Rika at the memory of Kazu's death.

"Mom." Rika whispered in a voice barely audible to the older woman. "Kazu was killed." Rumiko stared at her daughter for a moment, digesting what she had just heard. "I'm sorry mom." Rika said quickly. "It was my fault. I should have done something more to help him."

"No." The clear voice of Kari rang out, full of confidence. The crimson eyed girl walked up to her friend. "It wasn't her fault at all Mrs. Nonaka. In fact if it hadn't beem for her and her determination we might not be here now." Rika smiled at the older girl, relief flooding into her violet eyes. Rumiko smiled slowly.

"Who are you?" She asked softly. cocking her head causing blond tendrils to cascade over her shoulder. Kari smiled, tucking a strand of chocolate hair behind one ear away from her face.

"Kari Kamiya." She introduced herself, extending her hand toward Rumiko. "Child of Light, sister of Tai, girlfriend of TK, fighter of evil, High Priestess." She grinned at Rika as she said the last one. "Nice to meet you."

"Rumiko Nonaka. I don't recall you as a tamer."

"Oh I'm not." Kari explained. "TK, Zoe, Takuya, JP, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, and I are Digidestined. We came before and after the Tamers." Rumiko nodded mutely. Kari laughed. "It's a long story."

"She's right." Rika said, chuckling softly. She glanced at her mother as a new question dawned on her. "Mom, how did you know we'd be here?" The violet eyed girl asked, intrigue bulding.

"I was watching the news with your grandmother and saw that there was some sort of phenomenon in the park." Rumiko explained softly. "So naturally I figured you kids had something to do with it." Rika laughed. "So I went with my hunch."

"Kids!" the voice of Janyu Wong called into the early morning. The group turned to look at a group of running adults.

"Daddy!" Jeri cried, running to her father. Takato smiled after her before being smothered in his mother's embrace. Each teenager was reunited with their parents. All except for Kazu.

"Rika," Kazu's mother said softly. "Where's Kazu." Rika looked to the woman, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Shioda. We really tried to help him." Kazu's mother stared at the girl for a moment. Ryo and the others watched from where they stood with their parents.

"Did you bury him?" Rika shook her head.

"He was burned." Mrs. Shioda whimpered.

"What were his last words?" Mr. Shioda asked.

"'If I don't make it out of here alive tell my parents I'm sorry I didn't clean my room before I left.'" Rika quoted, smiling when Kazu's parents laughed softly.

"That's Kazu alright." Mrs. Shioda said softly, shaking her head and wiping the tears from her face. She turned to face the now rising sun. "Sleep well my son." Rika felt a tear make it's way down her cheek but wiped it away quickly, slipping from the group silently. She kneeled down and found a patch of sand. In the sand she wrote: Shioda Kazu R.I.P.

"What are you doing Wildcat?" Ryo's voice startled the redhead. She shifted to show him her 'tombstone'. "Don't feel like it's your fault, because it's not." Rika nodded.

"I know." Ryo plopped down beside her, pulling her towards him. "I know."

RG: So short. Will update another soon. REVIEW LOVES!


	2. Good Evening Lady

**Losing Light: Darkness and Deception**

**Good Evening Lady  
**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Okay. Thank you a bunch to all those who reviewd chapter 1.

Davis: She was bouncing around when she read her e-mail this morning.

RG: Was not. -sticks tongue out-

Davis: Whatever. Hey RG, why did you have Takari in this instead of Daikari?

Kazu: Because she didn't want to be mean to Kari.

Davis: Good one. -glares-

Kazu: -beams- Thank you. RG does not own Digimon. Review.

RG: This will be a moderately angsty chapter.

**REVIEWERS**

**Karika88**: I just wanted to update as soon as I could. Wanted to avoid Ryuki lovers with torches.. heh.

**Nazi Hater**: Hey we have something in common. I'm lazy too. When I reread chapter I felt the same way, it was missing something. I couldn't place it but when I finish the entire series I plan to go back and change anything I feel needs to be changed. Rumiko is Rika's mother and Mr. and Mrs. Shioda are Kazu's parents. I didn't know their first names. Thanks for the review!

**LKLTB**: Aww.. Thank you so much. It's nice to know that someone really likes my stories. Don't worry about Kazu, he'll make an appearance.

Be like these cool cats and REVIEW

Thanks guys.

3 months later...

Rika slept quietly on her futon, the room around her dark, moonlight shining in fingers across her face. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took, her breathing the only sound to be heard in the still night. Until the sharp sound of rock on glass. Rika stirred, mumbling a soft curse in her sleep. TAP. Rhythmic breathing. Suddenly a rock crashed through the window, the sound of breaking glass startling Rika out of sleep. She slid out of bed and trudged to her window, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked out the window to be met with a blue gaze. Being as quiet as she could she opened the window.

"Ryo?" She murmurmed sleepily. The boy nodded gently, frowning.

"Sorry about the window." He said sheepishly. She nodded.

"It's not the first time." She whispered with a small laugh. "I'll be right there." She shut the window and pulled on a robe. Slowly, she made her way through her house to the front door where Ryo stood silently. "Come in." He nodded and pushed past her lightly, waiting for her to speak. "So, what's up. You look worried."

"It's nothing."

"You're such a bad liar Ryo." Rika said, her violet eyes scanning him. They fell on a large bruise over his eye. 'Why didn't I see it before?' She thought angrily, mentally kicking herself. She touched the bruise gently as Ryo winced under the light touch of her fingertips. "What happened?" She inquired softly. Ryo pulled her hand from his face.

"Nothing." He snapped, his blue yes blazing. Rika jumped away from him, her face holding a hurt look. "I'm sorry."

"Talk to me." Ryo nodded softly. They were back to her room and Rika pushed open the door, holding it open for him. She sat on her bed and motioned for him to do the same.

"Dad came home tonight, drunk as usual. But it was different tonight. He was so angry, yelling and bitching abou how mom wasn't home yet to clean the dishes. So I told him that mom was dead and he just went off the deep end."

Flashback

"Where's your mother?" Ryo's father asked gruffly. He glanced around the living room. Ryo looked at his father sadly.

"She's dead." The blue eyed boy said softly, feeling an overwhelming pity for the older man.

"What are you talking about boy?" He asked in a drunken daze. "Don't lie to me!" His voice was full of anger.

"I'm not." The older man towered over Ryo, looming darkly over the boy, eyes blazing with fury.

"Yes you are!" He shouted, making Ryo wince. The brunette boy took his father's arm.

"Let's get you to bed." The old man grunted and pushed his son away. "Dad."

"Don't call me 'Dad'. I don't want to be your father! You're a screwup boy." With another angry yell his fist connected with Ryo's face with a terrible thud, leaving Ryo staring at his father.

"I hate you." The younger boy whispered. "I hate you!" He bolted toward the door, leaving his father in a sobbing heap on the floor.

End Flashback

"I'm sorry." Rika said gently. "No one deserves that. Especially you." Ryo glanced over at her and she felt her cheeks heat up. "You know, 'cause you've been through enough as it is." She said quickly.

"I know." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Hey Rika?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd we ever break up anyway?" The boy opened one eye to look at the girl who was frowning beside him.

"Because you left right after we got back." She explained. "Again." She added bitterly.

"Oh."

"I was so angry with you." Rika said with a small laugh. "Whenever anyone mentioned your name I would just go home and cry. And when you came back I couldn't have been happier. But I was so terrified that you'd leave again I didn't want to get close." She yawned.

"You cried over me?"

"Yeah." She said, looking surprised with herself. "I guess I did." Silence engulfed the room for a moment. "Well we should get some sleep, it's almost three by now." Ryo nodded gently. "Um, I could let you have the bed or I could make up the couch for you." She pointed across her room to where a small couch sat. "Which ever you want."

"The couch would be great. Thanks Rika." She smiled at the boy before getting up and walking to the closet, coming back with blankets and a pillow. She handed them to him and sighed.

"This should do."

"It's great. Thanks again." He walked to the couch and sat down, glancing around the room. "Your room is pink Rika." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Mom's idea. At least it's somewhat neon." Ryo laid down, still smirking. "Hey Ryo," She said, slipping under her covers. "Why'd you come _here_? I mean you could have gone to anyone else's house but you came _here_."

"I'm closest to you and I figured you'd understand best." He replied. 'And I'm in love with you.' He added mentally.

"Oh. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Wildcat."

RG: Short. And not enough angst. Angst to come loves!

Kazu: Loves?

RG: I can say loves can't I?

Kazu: Sure... Review!


	3. Deceitful Dreams

**Losing Light: Darkness and Deception**

**Deceitful Dreams**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Okay guys, this is chapter three. The reviews have been coming a little slow but please keep sending them. They make me VERY happy.

Kazu: Yup. So anyway, how have you been lately RG?  
RG: Fine thanks. And yourself?

Kazu: Pretty good. Dead.

RG: You sure know how to hold a grudge.

Davis: Sure does.

Kazu: Where'd you come from?

Davis: Shower.

(Davis fangirls come out of nowhere)  
RG: Erm. Davis?

Davis: Yeah. -staring at the girls in horror-

RG: I suggest you run.

Davis: Good idea. But before I go I must tell you something. -melodramatically-

RG: What?

Davis: You will never own Digimon. Goodbye love! -runs off-

RG: Stupidhead. Stole my word...

REVIEWERS

**karika88**: Yes they broke up and yes they will get back together. This _is _a RYUKI after all. Thanks for the review.

**LKLTB**: I was wondering when someone would bring that up. I'm not saying anything. ;)

**DigiChick**: Of COURSE they'll get back together. Don't feel bad for Ryo yet... things get worse...

BE COOL. REVIEW.

Rika stirred in her sleep, her auburn hair in disarray across her pillow. Blue eyes smiled down on her as she shifted in her sleep. She opened one amethyst eye to look at Ryo. He was standing over her, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What?" She asked sleepily, earning a grin from the boy.

"Nothing."

"What time is it?" Rika asked, smirking at Ryo's mess of hair.

"Nearly eleven." He replied, glancing at his watch. He turned to look at her and smiled. "Let's go for a walk." He suggested, his blue eyes dancing in excitement. Rika raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Why?"

"It's a gorgeous day." He explained, gesturing towards her window. The sun shone through the sheer curtains brightly, and the sky was blue. "The first nice day we've had in a while."

"Alright. But I have to get dressed first." Ryo grinned lazily as he made his way to the door so Rika could get changed.

"Well at least you're not a pervert." The redhead's voice could be heard from behind the door. Ryo chuckled lightly. The door opened slowly behind him to reveal Rika in jeans a t-shirt.

"Shall we?" Ryo asked, extending his arm to the girl.

"We shall." She replied, brushing past him. Ryo smirked as she retreated down the hall. He followed shortly after. They were met by Rumiko in the kitchen. "Uh... hi Mom." Rika greeted the blond woman awkwardly.

"Oh goodmorning Rika." She glanced over to Ryo, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Was he here all night?" Rika nodded, wincing at her mother's suspicious gaze. "Why?"

"My dad had some friends over and they weren't being responsible. I didn't want to danger myself." Ryo lied. Rika glanced sideways at the boy. 'He's too good at that.' She thought.

"Oh. Well in that case I'm glad you came." Rumiko smiled. "I know both Rika and I would never want anything to happen to you." She winked at Rika who rolled her eyes, trying to hide the light blush on her cheeks.

"We're going for a walk Mom. I'll be back later." She waved her goodbye and rushed out of the house, followed quickly by an embarrassed Ryo. Once they were outside Rika gave a heavy sigh.

"What the hell was that about?" Ryo asked, his blue eyes glittering with amusement. Rika glared at the boy whose smirk only grew.

"Nothing." Rika snapped. She started walking out of her yard and Ryo followed silently.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." He said abruptly after a long silence. She only nodded. They were nearing the park and Guilmon's hideout was now in view.

"Rika?" A voice called. She looked up to find a crimson eyed boy inside the shed. It was Takato. "And Ryo too."

"Did they have the dreams too?" A feminine voice asked from the darkness inside the room. Jeri emerged, squinting slightly before her eyes adjusted to the light.

"I haven't asked yet." He replied, watching the two teenagers jog to where he stood. Once they reached him he grinned. "Nice to see you two again. It's been a while." The two nodded.

"Who's there?" Henry's voice asked, his head popping out from the darkness. "Oh, hey guys." He turned to Takato. "Did they have the dream too?" Takato shrugged.

"What dream would this be?" Rika asked softly, her violet eyes holding a distant look.

"Well. It was odd." Henry explained.

- THE DREAM

Luminia's palace was in rubble in the darkness. Broken glass cracked under Rika's feet as she took cautious steps through the destruction. She smirked.

"Come out come out wherever you are." She taunted. Hushed whimpers came from a nearby corridor and Rika's head snapped to look in the direction of the pathetic cries. "I always did love the chase." She said thoughtfully before tearing off down the hall. She soon found her prey; and auburn haired girl that was curled up under a fallen wall. "Hello Jeri." Rika greeted the girl, her violet eyes glinting menacingly.

"Don't do this Rika." Jeri whimpered, wincing at the sight of Rika's blade. Rika ignored the girl and raised her sword.

"Bye Jeri." The blade flew down and Jeri's scream rang through the halls.

- END DREAM

Light Existance...

Luminia jolted awake, cold sweat dripping from her forehead, a look of distress on her face.

"Why Silhouette?" She asked herself, azure eyes brimming with tears. "Why Moon?"

RG: Hmm..

Kazu: Hmm...

Davis: Hmm... Erm, what are we 'hmming' about?

RG: I dunno.

Kazu: Same.

Davis: Erm... review please.


	4. The Two Return

**Losing Light: Darkness and Deception**

**The Two Return  
**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Chapter four. Nice. :)

Kazu: We're oh so proud of you.

RG: Shut up. Well anyway thanks to my lovely reviewers. -gives thumbs up- You guys rock!

REVIWERS!

**karika88**: I have a plan. Short chapters make you guys hunger for more. (That's just an excuse because I'm extremely busy and even more lazy) Hehe. Well I'm really glad you liked it and I will try to make this chapter longer. Keep reviewing love!

**RyoRules**: Of course Ryo and Rika will get back together! Silly. -shakes head- Well anyway, (I tend to get sidetracked. I have 'oohh something shiny syndrome) ANYWAY... thank you tons for being a constant reviewer. :)

**DigiChick**: Don't feel bad. I have those days too. In fact I am almost always exceptionally slow... sleep deprivation. Yep, sleep deprivation. Anyway thanks a bundle for the consistent reviewing. I love to open my email when I wake up (if I sleep at all...) and fine a REVIEW ALERT in my box. :)

**LKLTB**: It was a dream... -shifty eyes- Or was it? Mwahaha... -notices many people staring- Ahem.. What? Don't you have days when you go completely insane too? Yeah I thought so! Right then.. THANK YOU :) I LOVE REVIEWS!

**MH **WHERE ARE YOU!

"I wonder what it means." Jeri said thoughtfully, turning her head to look out of the concrete room. "I mean we all know Rika would never kill anyone." She paused, waiting for agreement. "Right?"

"It was just a dream." Ryo reminded them, his voice quiet and tired. He was staring at Rika who stood, leaning against the doorway to the room, her forlorn gaze cast upon the setting sun. He tilted his head for a moment and remembered something that Luminia had said.

**FLASHBACK**

"This is an intricate battle." Luminia whispered, looking over out a window distractedly. Her face was reflected in the glass, looking forlorn and troubled. "All will be needed. All are important." She paused, thoughtfully brushing her fingers over the book, thinking for a moment before continuing. "You see, this is a puzzle. I have the end result in my mind along with distinct pieces but," She trailed off slowly, losing herself in thought once again. "All of you are pieces to this puzzle. A most complex puzzle at that. Each of you has a set of guidelines that have arranged the major milestones in your life. However, only you have the choice to make mistakes, good choices," She paused again and glanced over to Rika. "and betrayals." Rika looked at her questioningly but Luminia pushed it aside, pressing on. "If one of you were to be killed," Luminia glanced over to Kazu. "The rest of your guidelines would be changed to accomodate the death."

"So every step we take is part of our guidelines?" Takato asked after a moment of silence. Luminia looked over to the crimson eyed boy and smiled. 'Such innocence in these children.' She thought, laughing internally. Her eyes shifted to Rika once more. 'Most of them at least.' She peered discretely at Ryo, examining him with a critical eye. 'The two of them are wise beyond their years. Rika knows more than she's letting on. I've seen her memories, more come each day. Why won't she tell us about them?' "Luminia?" The sound of Takato's voice wrentched her from her thoughts. Luminia opened her eyes to find Takato peering down at her curiously. "Did you hear my question?"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wait." He said abruptly, interrupting an argument between Kenta and Suzie. The other teenagers stared at him quizically. "Remember what Luminia said when she told us about the guidelines?" Silence. "Betrayal! Rika I think you're going to betray us." He grinned proudly.

"And you're excited about this why?" Rika asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy's fading smile.

"Why must you always bring me down Rika?" He pouted. She just glared at him coldly.

"But why would Rika 'betray' us?" Alice asked, a thoughtful look washing over her pale face. Her blue eyes held a distressed and confused look. Henry put a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to look up.

"I think the question is _what _would make her betray us." He said, earning a nod from Takato.

"Maybe we do something stupid." He said softly.

"What's new?" Rika said under her breath. She heard Ryo snicker behind her. She frowned, turning to face her friends, sighing heavily. "So now what do we do?" She asked softly, avoiding all the eyes on her.

"It was just a dream Rika." Ryo reassured her gently. "We shouldn't take it too seriously." Henry nodded beside Ryo, smiling warmly at the auburn haired girl. She stared at the two boys from hollow lilac eyes.

"Or maybe we're not taking it seriously eno-" She was cut off when the world around them shook violently, sending Rika back into Ryo and the pair sprawling to the ground along with the rest of the group. Rika looked around wildly for the source of the quake and saw a sudden burst of light and two people falling to the ground. The taller one, most likely male, stood up helping his companion once he was to his feet. The other person was a girl, a bit shorter than the boy. Rika squinted her eyes until the light subsided, revealing the identities of the two. "Kari! TK!" She cried, standing up slowly, holding her hand over a small cut on her arm. She jogged to where the two stood, dazed looks on their faces. Kari took one look at Rika and grinned widely.

"Rika!" She greeted the younger girl, holding her arms out to hug her, eyes dancing excitedly. The two girls hugged, an amused look plastered on both of their faces. They pulled away, smirking.

"So," Rika began, smiling at the chocolate haired girl. "Why are you here? _How _did you get here?"

"We went through the Digital World and came out through a portal here." She replied, grinning widely. Rika nodded. "We came because there's a problem." She frowned slightly.

"Is Luminia alright?"

"For now. Silhouette somehow managed to survive the battle. She's gathering strength as we speak." Kari paused. "I think she's going to launch attacks on _all _of the worlds."

"All?"

"This world, the Light Existance, and the Digital World." Kari replied. "We're in for a long fight this time."

RG: Okay. Chapter four done.

Kazu: Yep.

RG: Sorry it was so short. I've been having piles and piles of homwork lately. It's awful.

Davis: Well review please!


	5. Opening the Portal

**Losing Light: Darkness and Deception**

**Opening the Portal**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Super sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been extremely busy. You see, there's this film contest and two of my friends and I are entering and they made me write the script. It's so rad. Yes. So anyway, this is chapter five. Let's keep the reviews coming.

Davis: Yep. Reviews are grand.

RG: Very. (looks around) Hey, where's Kazu?

Davis: Bathroom. He said he had to make himself look 'pretty'.

RG: So I guess we won't see him this chapter?

Davis: Nahh.

RG: Could you do the disclaimer? (bats eyelashes)

Davis: Fine. Riot Girl, though amazing and wonderous, does not own Digimon.

RG: That, people, is model sucking up. :) Bye!

"Do you know what she's planning?" Takato asked Kari, who shook her head gently, a lock of chocolate hair falling over her eyes. "So basically we're in the dark." The crimson eyed boy frowned slightly.

"That's exactly where she wants us to be." Rika said quietly. Ryo turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, staring into the girl's violet eyes.

"If we don't know what she's planning then we can't do anything about it." She replied simply, as if it was common knowledge.

"She's right." Kari began. "But the objective is to find out what Silhouette is planning and stop her."

"But how do we do that?" TK asked, running a restless hand through his blond hair. The teenagers were silent for a moment.

"I think I have an idea." Rika said slowly, her eyes locking on the ground. Kari glanced at the younger girl for a moment. Rika remained silent, contemplating what to say next. "We could send in a spy."

"A spy?" Jeri repeated. "Do you think that would work?" She turned to look at Kari who nodded slowly, grinning.

"Yeah. A spy." She paused for a moment. Her ruby eyes scanned the group before her. "But who would we send?" Silence engulfed the group once more. Rika glanced around her, and overwhelming anxiousness coming over her.

"I'll do it." She said softly. Ryo glanced over to her, worry washing over him.

"No." Ryo said, his voice flat and controlling. Rika turned around and glared at him. "I don't want you going out there and risking your life." He explained firmly. "What if you get caught? What would we do then?" Their eyes met for a moment, his concerned gaze clashing with her own defiant stare. Her gaze shifted quickly over to Kari who nodded.

"Fine." Rika said wearily, giving in. "I guess you're right." She thought for a moment. "Silhouette could recognize me anyway."

"Maybe," Henry began before pausing to think. A smirk spread across his face slowly, his steel eyes lighting up. "Maybe you _could _be a spy." He said, looking at Rika. "You hold information that Silhouette wants. You could give it to her in small amounts, meanwhile gaining information from her. It's perfect." He paused for a moment, staring hard at Rika. "But it's going to be dangerous."

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Rika asked, grinning broadly. Henry laughed. The violet eyed girl felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet Ryo's gaze. His eyes held pain and concern for the girl, but Rika smiled at him reassuringly.

"I know you'll do what you want so I'm not going to bother telling you not to." Ryo said softly, never breaking his stare. "I just want you to be careful." Rika nodded. "And don't do anything stupid." He added, blue eyes pleading.

"That might be hard." Kari joked. "Rika tends to get herself into trouble." Rika threw a warning look to Kari but grinned along with the crimson eyed girl. She shrugged innocently.

"I can't help it if you guys don't have any determination." She explained, grinning at her laughing friends. "Well except for Ryo." She added. "The kid's crazier than I am." Ryo smirked. "So, what's the plan?"

LATER

"Okay." Henry sighed. "So you know exactly what to do, right?" Rika nodded. "Are you sure?" Sighing, Rika nodded again. "Okay." She smiled reassuringly at the steel eyed boy.

"I'll be fine." She told him. He nodded in return.

"I know." Rika felt a hand grasp her own and pull her away from the others. She turned to find herself staring into the eyes of Ryo.

"What?"

"I still don't want you to go." He whispered. "But I know better than to think that would stop you." Rika smirked. "So before you go I have to tell you something." He paused for a moment, smiling down at the younger girl. "I love you." He breathed. Rika stared up at him.

"It's too late to say that now." She whispered coldly, not looking up to meet his gaze. "Goodbye Akiyama."

"Rika!" Kari called. "We have a problem." Rika jogged back to where Kari was kneeling, a frustrated frown on her face.

"What is it?" Rika asked anxiously, worry cascading over her.

"We can't open the portal without Zoe." Rika frowned at Kari's words. "But.." Rika looked up, eyes holding hope. "We could use Illumination." Kari said softly, eyes fixed on the ground.

"What's that?" Alice asked. Kari didn't move. She stared at the ground in silence, not lifting her eyes from the dirt.

"It would take immense power." She murmured to herself. "I couldn't expect Rika and I to be that strong."

"What about me?" Jeri asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"Hush." Kari snapped. "It could work." She raised her head and stared at Rika for a long moment. "It's our only option." She said quietly, earning a nod from Rika. "We've done this before. In a life passed."

"I remember."

"We were stronger then. This will be extremely difficult." Rika nodded.

"What is 'Illumination'?" Takato whispered to Henry who shrugged.

"Illumination," Rika began, glaring at the two. "Is how Luminia opens portals all throughout the Omniverse. It's an extremely difficult craft and only the most powerful warriors can use it."

"Then how are the two of you going to do it?" Ryo asked skeptically.

"You should have faith in them." TK told the younger boy. "If we all believe in them, then I'm sure they can do it." Kari smiled at the blond boy who winked at her, causing the girl's cheeks to flush.

"How does it work?" Jeri asked.

"We have to call upon the ancient powers of the four goddesses." Rika explained. "Serenitia goddess of the Moon, Satanine goddess of the Underworld, Helenia goddess of the Holy Light, and Leonia the goddess of the Sun."

"Why is it that only the two of you can do this?" Takato asked.

"Our ancient warriors were the two reigning goddesses. Serenitia and Helenia. Satanine was second under Serenitia and Leonia was second under Helenia." Kari told the group. Rika nodded silently beside her. "Are you ready?" Kari asked, turning to Rika who grinned.

"Sure thing." Kari nodded. The two girls closed their eyes and murmured a soft chant.

"Lunira elderine fortunette. Prometheusene reliene lumine." The girls chanted. The wind picked up suddenly, soaring around the girls. The moon rose suddenly in the sky, overlapping the sun in a haywire rotation. "OPEN!" The ground shook and the world tore open, revealing the Light Existance. Both girls collapsed to the ground, chests heaving, in exhaustion.

"Hurry." Kari whispered to TK. "Before it closes." TK picked up the crimson eyed girl and carried her through the portal. Ryo jogged to Rika and did the same. Each person slipped through the tear before it closed behind the last person. They had returned through the portal.

RG: EEKK! I'm sorry it was so short and so... all over the place. Much stress in the McGonagle home lately. I got a D in Algebra 1. Not good. I've also been working super hard on songs for my band, Murder Scene Heartbreak. Erm.. we're still working on the name but yeah. Thanks a ton for being patient. Now why are you sitting here and reading this? REVIEW:)


	6. The Painting

**Losing Light: Darkness and Deception**

**The Painting**

RG: Only two reviews so far. I'm so sad.

Davis: It's okay Riot Girl.

RG: Yeah yeah. Just review okay guys. Because that's why I write. For you guys and because I love to hear what you think. Just click that little button at the bottom of the page. It's not that hard is it? Then do it! Okay... on to chapter 6.

REVIWERS

Kay: Sorry I hadn't been updating. Awful marks.

"Rika." Her eyelids fluttered open to a blurry vision of Ryo. "Are you okay." The girl nodded, sitting up quickly then crumpling back in pain. "Yeah. You're pretty much drained for a few days until you regain your strength." He smiled as the younger girl groaned and rolled over, pulling a blanket over her head.

"Shit." She muttered into the soft mattress beneath her, voice stifled by the cushion. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Kari's a bit better than you but besides that we're all fine and dandy." He smiled as she turned to look at him.

"Must you always be so annoyingly cheerful?" She asked, glaring up at his smiling figure. He nodded and dodged a pillow that came flying at him from Rika's direction. He skillfully caught it and tossed it back at her. Ryo's eyes widened as the pillow made contact with her face. It dropped down to the floor, revealing an angry Rika. "You asshole!" She shrieked, launching herself at Ryo, sending them both to the ground laughing, Rika on top of the blue eyed boy. Rika felt her cheeks heat up and saw Ryo smirk beneath her. She slid off the boy and he sat up. Rika looked around her casually, avoiding Ryo's smiling gaze. "Where are we?" She asked softly.

"Light Existance." He replied nonchalantly. Rika lifted her head slightly and turned to look at Ryo. Her eyes filled with sudden tears.

"Luminia." She whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek. A rough hand moved quickly to wipe it away.

"Is fine." Rika's head snapped up to meet Ryo's gaze.

"How?"

"She's a Superior and Superior's don't die. They're reborn in a sense. Sort of like the digimon." Ryo explained.

"Can we go see her? Please?" Ryo smiled at the younger girl's eagerness and nodded. She gave a yelp of glee and leaped up, darting toward the door. "Erm. Where am I going?" Ryo smiled, standing up and walking toward her.

"I'll show you." He silently led her out of the room and down a corridor. The walls were lined with paintings of Gods and Goddesses. Rika glanced at each one before stopping in front of one. Ryo noticed the absence of her footsteps and turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Us." She said, pointing to the painting. Ryo looked up. It was them. Ryo stood with an arm draped over a sitting Rika's shoulder. He was smiling gently, his blue eyes dancing magically as he looked down at the girl lovingly. Rika sat with a small smile on her face, her head leaning against Ryo's abdomen. She wore a snowy gown with blue crystals along the neckline. It hugged her curves perfectly Ryo observed.

"We look happy." Rika nodded beside him.

"Moon!" A female voice called from behind the two. Rika turned to be engulfed in the arms of a slender blond. The woman pushed back from the hug gently to examine Rika. "Oh we've missed you ever since you left. When we heard of the opened portal we knew it was you. We were all so worried about you." Rika nodded and smiled, glancing over at Ryo who shrugged.

"Well, thank you. But, who are you?"

"Oh my. Luminia warned me of this. I'm Grace. I used to be your handmaid when you lived in the Light Existance. I watched as you grew from a child into the amazing woman who defeated Silhouette." Grace replied.

"Which life was all of this in?"

"Oh." Grace thought for a moment, counting on her fingers occasionally. "I would have to say your sixth." Rika nodded.

"Nothing surprises me anymore." She said with a short laugh.

"What are the two of you doing?" Grace asked gently.

"We were looking at this painting." Ryo explained, pointing to the painting. Grace looked up and made a clucking sound with her tongue. She pushed past the two teenagers and examined the art.

"Yes." She whispered. "Moon and World. The two of you were so in love. Are you still?" She turned to face the blushing pair. Rika recovered first, snorting in fake amusement.

"Me and Pighead?" She laughed. "Hardly." Ryo lowered his eyes to the white marble floor.

"Yeah." He offered half-heartedly, his tone stabbing at Rika's heart. "We're hardly even friends."

"Well if I recall correctly, that's how you two felt about each other in the beginning." Grace said with a smirk.

"Right." Rika said shortly. "Can you show us to Luminia's chambers please?"

"Of course Moon." Grace's eyes lingered on Ryo for a moment before she led the two off.

RG: Okey dokey. That was chapter six. Review please. Sorry it was so short.


	7. Premonitions

**Losing Light: Darkness and Deception**

**CHAPTER 7**

**&$&#$!**

RG: Sorry it took, like, 79657190326076 x 337594397 years to update. So much stuff. For those of you who care (maybe one or two) my friends and I have started our movie and my other friends have actually started playing the music I've written. Things are going quite well except for the fact that my teachers are all conspiring against me. I swear it! They are.. well anyway.. on to the story.

Where'd we leave off? Erm.. oh yes. The painting. That chapter will most likely be edited once I revise all this crap. K thanks!

"Grace," Rika began, her voice barely a murmur. The woman glanced over to Rika, who's face was a sickly white. Ryo followed Grace's worried gaze to the pale girl. "Something's wrong." Her knees suddenly buckled, her head spinning, sending her to the floor in a daze.

"Rika!" Ryo cried, rushing towards her collapsed body. Rika's head spun wildly, images flooding her mind. The boy set her head in his lap and cradled it, fear illuminating his eyes.

"No." Rika murmured, her voice slurred. "Don't hurt her." Grace knelt down beside the two teenagers.

"Hurt who Moon?" She asked. Rika's eyes closed for a moment, then suddenly jolted open.

"Luminia!" She screamed.

#$&!

The white haired woman writhed in pain, the silk sheets of her bed clinging to her sweat soaked body. She mumbled something incoherant. She was alone. Afraid. Images of the destruction of the icy eyed beauty ran through her mind. She clenched her teeth and closed her azure eyes as tightly as she could, as if to shut out the premonitions.

"Moon." She groaned, her voice muffled and stifled by the pain in her exhausted body. "No." Thoughts raced through her mind. 'Why are these visions coming to me?' She wondered, wincing from the impact of another image. 'I must stop them.'

#$&!

"Rika, you have to tell us. What did you see?" Ryo's soothing but stern voice said softly in her ear. Rika sat, her head laying on his shoulder. She shook her head. "Please Rika." The boy pleaded.

"So much destruction." Rika managed, inhaling sharply. Her voice was weak.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a new terror. Worse th-than anything else." Rika explained weakly. "The fight is just beginning."

#$&!

A shadow cut through the void of light. The shadows had slowly begun their imigration from their own world to the pureness of the Light Existance. The invasion would begin soon.

RG: SO short. I'm sorry. Ack! The next chapter with be longer I promise. I think I'll write a one-shot. Be looking for that.


End file.
